Troyella One shots
by zanessatroyella2013
Summary: Song fics about the one and only Troyella. Minor chadlor, rylsi, and zekepay.
1. How To Touch A Girl

Gabriella was the type of girl that every guy wanted. She was popular, beautiful, smart, and great at sports. She was the daughter of the head coach, Greg Montez; she was the caption of the cheerleading team, girl basketball team, and volleyball team. The only problem was she didn't date any guys a less they knew how to treat her right. She had been with so many guys that end up treating her badly that she decided to test them out before she started to date them. Troy Bolton was like a boy version of Gabriella. He was popular, handsome, smart and the best basketball player at East High. Troy had been trying to go out with Gabriella for the longest. He had seen all the guys she went though and how they treated her and he hated. He always tried to ask her out but she rejected him which confused him. All she would say was "_I need to know if you know how to touch a girl." _and then would walk off. Gabriella actually likes Troy but she needed to know if he was for real or friction. Gabriella was at her locker with her best friends; Sharpay Evans, Taylor McKessie and Kelsi Nelson when Troy walked over to them.

"Hey Gabriella." Troy said with a smile.

"Hey Troy; what's up." Gabriella said as she smiled the smile that makes all the boys go crazy.

"Oh I just wanted to know if you were busy Saturday. Maybe you wanted to go to the movies or something." Troy said with a hopeful smile.

"Troy I already told you I don't date on less you know how to touch a girl." Gabriella said and walked off with the girl leaving a very confused Troy.

"What the hell does she mean by that." Troy though as he walked off to class.

"Gabriella that is like the 4th time this week Troy has asked you out and you rejected him." Sharpay said as she looked at her confused.

"Yeah I mean what is up with that?" Taylor said looking at her.

"I already told you guys I don't date a guy a less he knows how to touch a girl." Gabriella says as she walks into class.

The girls all look at her confused and then walk in back after her. Troy walked into the class to see another guy trying to ask Gabriella out only to be turned down.

"Alright class settle down." Ms. Darbus said as she started to talk roll call. "Okay now the annual show is this Friday and if you want to be in it see me during free period."

Gabriella turned to look at the girls and smirk. She knew it was time to show everyone what she meant by _only if you know how to touch a girl._

**HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM**

It was Friday night and the theater was packed. Gabriella had told all her friends to come including Troy. Today was the night she was going to show them what she meant.

"Hey girls." Troy said as he walks up and sat next to them.

"Oh hey Troy." Taylor said.

"Um do you girls know why Gabriella told me to come tonight?" Troy asked them.

"Nope she told us to come too; something about explaining what she meant." Sharpay said as she looked confused.

As the performance started they heard many people sing, dance and do other talents and then Kelsi walked out.

"Everyone please give it up for the one and only Gabriella Montez." Kelsi said as she sat down at the piano and Gabriella walked out on stage.

Everyone started to clap while some boys whistled which made Troy roll his eyes.

"Hey everyone, this song I wrote to explain to people about what I mean about if they guys really know how to touch a girl."

After Gabriella said that Taylor, Sharpay and Troy all looked at each other. They had been wanted to know this for a while and hopefully once Gabriella told them the answer maybe Troy might have a better chance of asking her out. Gabriella looked at Kelsi and nodded her head to tell her to start playing.

**Mmm**

I think I could like you  
I already do  
Feelings can grow but  
They can go away too  
You're takin my hand  
Lookin into my eyes  
Don't be in a rush to  
Get me tonight

Feel somethin happenin  
Could this be a spark?  
To satisfy me baby  
Gotta satisfy my heart  


**Do you know how to touch a girl?  
If you want me so much  
First I have to know  
Are you thoughtful and kind?  
Do you care what's on my mind?  
Or am I just for show?  
You'll go far in this world  
If you know how to touch a girl**

Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?  
Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?

Gabriella smiles as she looks at Troy who is smiling too.

**I think I could like you  
But I keep holding back  
Cause I can't seem to tell  
If you're fiction or fact  
Show me you can laugh  
Show me you can cry  
Show me who you really are  
Deep down inside**

Do you feel somethin happenin?  
Could this be for real?  
I don't know right now but tonight we'll reveal

Do you know how to touch a girl?  
If you want me so much  
First I have to know  
Are you thoughtful and kind?  
Do you care what's on my mind?  
Or am I just for show?  
You'll go far in this world  
If you know how to touch a girl

**Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?  
Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?**

**Bring me some flowers  
Conversation for hours  
To see if we really connect  
And baby if we do  
Ooh I'll be givin all my love to you**

Troy smiles really wide because now he really knows what she means and has a better feeling of asking her out.

**Ohh**

Do you know how to touch a girl?  
If you want me so much  
First I have to know  
Are you thoughtful and kind?  
Do you care what's on my mind?  
Or am I just for show?  
You'll go far in this world  
If you know how to touch a girl

Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl? (Yeah, yeah)  
Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?

You'll go far in this world  
If you know how to touch a girl

Gabriella bows as everyone goes crazy and she walks off stage to find her friends waiting for her.

"OMG Gabby that was great." Sharpay said as she hugged her.

"Yeah now we understand what you meant." Taylor said as she hugged her too.

"Thanks and I'm glad you understand; hopefully Troy did to." Gabriella said only to turn around to see Troy.

"I think I got the picture." Troy said with a smile.

The girls walk off to leave them to talk as the wink at Troy telling him to go for it.

"Gabriella I understand what you mean now. I just wanted to let you know that my love for you is real, I care about you always have and always will. I will be that type of guy that loves you, takes you out, is there for you when you need me, the one that bring you flowers just because I wanted to. I love you and I promise you I'm telling you the truth."

As Troy said this he brought tears to Gabriella's eyes. She knew that everything that he was saying was right and that he was the guy for her.

"Hey don't cry look I…" Troy was cut of by Gabriella kissing him. He was shocked at first but soon relaxed into the kiss. After air was needed they both pulled back with smiles on their faces.

"Yes." Was all Gabriella said which made Troy confused.

"Yes what?" Troy said looking at her confused.

"Yes I'll go out with you." Gabriella said which made Troy smile widen and kiss her with all the passion he had. From that moment Gabriella knew that Troy was the guy who exactly knew how to touch a girl.


	2. This I Promise You

Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evans, Taylor McKessie and Kelsi Nelson were the most popular girls in school. They had everything including the hot, popular boyfriends. Gabriella was with Troy Bolton, Sharpay was with Zeke Baylor, Taylor with Chad Danforth and Kelsi with Sharpay's brother Ryan Evans. They were perfect for them the only thing was that the girls hated when they told them something and they wouldn't do it. Troy, Zeke and Chad would always tell Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor that they would go out after practice but practice always seemed longer. Ryan would tell Kelsi that he would hang out with her but then he would say he couldn't because of the baseball team. The girls couldn't take it as much as they loved the guys they needed them to if what they were saying was a promise or not. If it wasn't them they were though. The girls were all at their lockers when the guys came up.

"Hey babe." Troy said as he tried to kiss Gabriella but she turned her head as did the others.

"Hey what's wrong with you girls?" Troy said as he looked confused.

"Yeah what did we do?" Chad asked.

"It's what you didn't do that is the problem." Taylor said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Huh." All the guys said as they looked at them confused.

"You guys are always telling us you are going to do something but never come through." Kelsi said angry.

"No we don't." Ryan said as he looked at her.

"YES YOU DO!" They all said at the same time.

"Troy yesterday you told me that we could hang out after school but then you had to cancel." Gabriella said as she looked at him.

"I had practice." Troy said.

"Yeah well it seem like you always have practice now." Gabriella said as she glared at him.

"What do you want us to do?" Chad said.

"Prove to us that the stuff you say is true and that you can stop ditching us." Taylor said as the guys looked at each other.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Zeke said.

"We don't know; figure it out yourself." Sharpay said as the girls all walked off leaving their very confused boyfriends.

**HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM**

"Alright class settle down." Ms. Darbus said as everyone looked at her.

"Alright now we will be having a special performance next week and who ever want to join let me know."

Troy looks at the guys and they all get the same idea. They had just figured out a way to tell get their girls to trust them.

**HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM**

The day of the performance came and the guys made sure that their girls were in the front row. They had been practicing all week on the song and they were sure that this would make the girls understand and make their relationships a lot better. Ms. Darbus walks out on stage after the group walks off the stage.

"Well that was something; now everyone give it up for Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor and Ryan Evans." The girls all look at each other confused as the guys walk out on stage; seeing as none of them knew about this.

**RYAN-**** Ohh ohh...**

**CHAD-**** When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
**

**ZEKE-**** I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone**

**TROY-**** The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along..**

**ALL- And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong**

**RYAN-Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you**

**TROY- I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
**

**ZEKE- And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore**

**CHAD- I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
**

**RYAN- This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,**

**Forever has now begun..**

**ALL- Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)**

**CHAD-Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you..  
This I promise you..**

****The guys move down the stairs and walk in front of their girlfriend.

**CHAD-**** Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)**

**ZEKE-**** When I hear you call  
**

**TROY-**** Without you in my life baby**

**RYAN-**** I just wouldn't be living at all...**

ALL-And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)

**ZEKE-Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby**

Just close your eyes  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you

Troy stands in front of Gabriella.

**TROY- Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you...**

The crowd goes wild and the guys all bow and walk off the stage. When they get outside they see their girlfriends and walk over to them.

"Hey." All the guys said as the girls turn around and hugged their boyfriends.

"OMG babe you were great." Gabriella said as Troy smiled.

"Thanks and look what we said was true." Troy said.

"Yeah we promise you that we will change now and always keep our promises." Chad said as the others agreed.

The girls all looked at each other and them jumped on their boyfriends and kissed them.

"WOW." Was all the guys were able to say.

"Trust me babe we believe you." Gabriella said as the others agreed. And with that each couple shared a passionate kiss.


	3. Wait For You

Troy Bolton sat in his bed room with tears in his eyes as he looked at a picture of his former girlfriend Gabriella Montez. Troy and Gabriella had been best friends since kindergarten and had been dating since sophomore year. They were now seniors and yesterday Gabriella had broke up with him after find him and the head cheerleader kissing in the gym room.

_FLASHBACK_

_Troy Bolton was in the gym throwing hoops as he waited for his girlfriend of 2 years, Gabriella Montez to come and meet him. Troy loved Gabriella with all his heart and knew that she was the one for him. They both were East High's golden couple with both of them being the caption of the boys and girls basketball team, they were both in the drama club and the nicest popular people in East High other than there friends. When Troy heard the gym doors open he smiled and turned around thinking it was Gabriella but it ended up being the head cheerleader Stacy Williams._

"_Hi Troyise" Stacy said flirty._

"_What do you want Stacy." Troy said looking annoyed._

"_I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out." Stacy said batting his eyes._

"_Stacy you know I'm dating Gabriella." Troy said rolling his eyes._

_Troy was sick of this girls throw themselves at him while boys did it to Gabriella knowing that they were dating each other._

"_Well I thought that maybe you wanted something new and better." Stacy said as she started to move close to Troy._

"_Stacy no one is better then Gabriella now if you don-" Troy was cut off by Stacy kissing him; he was so shocked that he couldn't pull back. Which was really and bad mistake because at that moment Gabriella had walked in._

"_TROY!" Gabriella said as she saw her boyfriend and worst enemy kissing. Troy pulls back after he hears his Gabriella voice and turns to see her with tears in her eyes._

"_Brie its not what it looks like." Troy said as he ran over to her but she pushed him off._

"_DON'T TOUCH ME! How could you Troy." Gabriella said as she looked at him with anger in her eyes._

"_Brie she –" _

"_She what just stuck her tongue down your throat." Gabriella said with tears in her eyes._

"_Yeah." Troy said as he tried not to cry._

"_Tell her that you did it Stacy." Troy said as he looked at Stacy who had a fake confused face. _

"_Troy told me to meet him here after school." Stacy said with a small smirk._

"_WHAT no babe she's lying." Troy said as he tried to grab Gabriella before she left._

"_Please you have to believe me." Troy said looking at her in the eyes._

"_Stay the hell out of my life. We're over." Gabriella said as she ran out of the gym crying._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Troy had called Gabriella so many times trying to tell her the truth but she would always reject his calls or texts. In the past two days he hadn't done anything but think of her and couldn't get any sleep. The next day he went to school on a mission to talk to her. He saw Gabriella over by her locker talking to her best friends Sharpay Evans and Taylor McKessie.

"Um Gabby here comes Troy." Taylor said as they turned to see troy walking towards them.

"Here we go again." Gabriella said as she signed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Gabriella give him a chance. Zeke told me he's a wreck without you." Sharpay said as she looked at her best friend.

"Well he shouldn't have cheated on me with that slut." Gabriella said getting angry again.

"Gabriella can we talk please?" Troy said as he walked up to her.

"We'll see you in class Gabby." Taylor said as her and Sharpay walked off to homeroom.

"What do you want Troy." Gabriella said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Gabriella please believe me when I say that Stacy kissed me." Troy said begging her.

"Yeah we'll if she did why didn't you pull back." Gabriella said as Troy looked down.

"Yeah I didn't think so." Gabriella said as she started to walk off but Troy stopped her.

"Brie please don't let this ruin out 2 year relationship." Troy said as he looked at her in the eyes.

"Too late you already did it." And with that Gabriella walked off and left a sad looking Troy.

"Alright class settle down. I have some important news." Ms. Darbus said as everyone got quiet.

"This Friday we will be having a show and if you would like to be in it come see me during lunch." As Ms. Darbus said that a light in Troy's head came on. He had just figured out exactly how he was going to get his girl back.

**HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM**

It was Friday night the day of the show and everyone that went on was actually good. Gabriella was there with her friends after the made her come. Troy was backstage nervous as hell seeing as he was up next. He had been practicing all week getting ready. He prayed and hoped that after this he and Gabriella would get back together.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen please give it up for the one and only Troy Bolton." Ms. Darbus said as Troy walked on stage and Gabriella looked at her friends.

"I thought you told me he wasn't going to be here." Gabriella said as she looked at her friends.

"Just listen to him Brie-Ella." Sharpay said as they all listened to Troy. Troy came out and sat on a stool in front of the mic.

"Um hi; this is a song that I wrote for my girlfriend. Gabby I hope you like it." Troy said as he looked at Gabriella and then nodded to Kelsi telling her to start playing.

**I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you  
and I'm wishing that you would come back through my door  
Why did you have to go? You could have let me know  
So now I'm all alone,  
Girl you could have stayed  
but you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more then I can stand  
And all my tears they keep running down my face  
Why did you turn away?**

**So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you want it to be**

**So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life**

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you

**It's been a long time since you called me  
(How could you forget about me)  
You got me feeling crazy (crazy)  
How can you walk away,  
Everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby  
What will it take to make you come back  
Girl I told you what it is & it just ain't like that  
Why can't you look at me, your still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying.  
**

**Baby why can't we just start over again  
Get it back to the way it was  
If you give me a chance I can love you right  
But your telling me it wont be enough**

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you.

Troy walks down the stage and in front of Gabriella.

**Baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life**

He kisses her on the cheek and goes back on the stage.

**Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you**

**I'll Be Waiting.**

"Thank You." Troy says as hew walks off stage to see Gabriella waiting for him.

"Hi." Gabriella said shyly.

"Hi." Troy said as he walked up to her.

"Troy that song was beautiful." Gabriella said as she looked up at him.

"Thanks and Brie everything that I said was right. Even before the song. I will wait for you no matter how long. I waited for you for 8 years and I will do it again. I love you sooo much and I'm sorry for what happened. You have to believe me when I say she kissed me. I could never ever cheat on you. Please Brie be-" Troy was cut of by Gabriella kissing him. He was shocked at first but it didn't take him long to kiss back.

"Wow." Was all Troy could say when they pulled back.

"What was that for?" Troy said as he looked at her.

"I believe you and I'm sorry." Gabriella said with a smile.

Troy smiled the widest smile you could ever make as he picked Gabriella up and spinned her around.

"Troy put me down." Gabriella said laughing.

"Will you be my girlfriend again?" Troy said looking at her in the eyes.

"I would love to." Gabriella said with a smile as her and Troy shared a passionate kiss.


	4. Beautiful Girls

"Settle down class; now everyone knows that the senior girls are putting on a performance this Friday to raise money for the senior trip." Ms. Darbus said as everyone started to clap.

"Now any girl interested in performing see me for last minute auditions."

The bell rings just as Ms. Darbus finishes and everyone heads out to their next class. When lunch came around all the students were talking about the show. They knew that this show was going to hot because it was the seniors and because the most popular seniors

girls are performing; Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evans, Taylor McKessie and Kelsi Nelson. These 4 girls are the most envied, loved and hated (by most of the girls who are jealous.) at East High. They are all on the volleyball team with Gabriella as Caption and Sharpay as Co-Caption. Gabriella is the caption of the basketball team, Both her and Sharpay are in the drama club along with Kelsi as the musician and Gabriella and Taylor are on the science team with Taylor as Caption and Gabriella as Co-Caption. The best part of it is that they are dating the most popular and hottest guys at East High; Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor and Ryan Evans. Troy, Chad and Zeke were on the basketball team and Ryan the baseball. The girls were at the lunch table when the boys came over.

"Hey Babe." Troy said as he kissed her and then sat next to her as the guys did the same to their girl.

"Hey." Gabriella said as she smiled at him.

"Man you girls have no idea how big this performance is going to be." Chad said as the others agreed.

"Yeah I mean everyone has been buying tickets." Ryan said seeing as people are still buying tickets.

"Well it's to raise money for our senior trip." Gabriella said.

"Not to mention that all the senior girls are performing this including

us." Sharpay added on as the girls laughed.

"So what are you girls going to sing?" Zeke said as the girls looked at him.

"Sorry can't tell." Taylor said as they looked at her confused.

"Why not?" Chad said as he looked at his girlfriend confused.

"Well because it's a surprise." Kelsi said smiling as the others agreed.

"Oh come on please." Troy said as he looked at Gabriella.

"Nope sorry babe; but trust me when I say you guys are going to be in for a surprise." Gabriella said with a smirk as the girls laughed and the boys looked at her confused.

**HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM&HSM**

The day of the performance finally came and the entire East High student body has been going crazy. The boys are extra excited seeing as they finally get to hear what song the girls are going to sing. All the senior girls were able to get the day off seeing as they had to get ready much to their happiness. When it was time for the show everyone was there; parents, teachers and students. Ms. Darbus was out on stage introducing people while Gabriella and the girls were still backstage getting ready.

"You girls ready." Sharpay said as the girls nodded.

"Yeah and I can't wait to see the guys faces." Taylor said as they all laughed.

"All I know was that this is not only going to be the best performance here at East High but also freak the hell out of the guys." Gabriella said as the girls started to laugh.

"Girls you're on in 3." One of the other students said as the girls nodded and went and got in position.

"Ladies and Gentle give it up for our last seniors of the night but certainly not least; Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evans, Taylor McKessie and Kelsi Nelson." Ms. Darbus said as they all walked out on stage as people clapped.

They all had on their hottest jeans and shirts that said **Seniors A.K.A. Beautiful Girls**. As everyone settle downed Gabriella came up to the mic.

"This song is for all the beautiful girls here at East High." As Gabriella finished Sharpay nodded at the band and the music started playing.

**All-**** I'm way too cool for ya boy  
That's why it'll never work  
I'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
We're only gonna do your dirt  
We'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over**

**KELSI- Yeah yeah**

Gabriella walks up as a spotlight hits her as she sings.

**GABRIELLA- I remember when  
I was hanging with my friends  
That's when I caught your eye  
You thought that I was fly  
Right then you wished that I would be your baby (TAYLOR- be your baby)**

Sharpay walks up next to Gabriella.

**SHARPAY- You try to spit some game  
Asking me girl what's your name  
All that ice upon ya chain  
So I asked you the same  
Something tells me that we have fun together (KESLI- fun together)**

Taylor walks up to next and stands next to Sharpay

**TAYLOR- I ain't easy to find  
I'm one of a kind  
Oh when I dutty wine**

Kelsi goes and stand by Gabriella.

**KELSI- I know your only mine  
Tonight is yours  
Tomorrow is for another guy (ALL- another guy)**

**ALL- I'm way too cool for ya boy  
That's why it'll never work  
I'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
We're only gonna do your dirt  
We'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over**

Looks at the girls and pulls her phone out pretending to show how many times Zeke has called.

**SHARPAY- You've been calling me  
leaving messages all week  
Was your curiosity  
Got ya knees weak  
I'm not looking for a man  
So I don't want no confusion (KELSI- no confusion)**

Dips down to the floor which makes all the boys go crazy including Troy.

**GABRIELLA- I took ya to the floor  
Got ya begging me for more  
But that was my queue to go  
So I hit the door  
I let you hot  
With your mind used to running wild (TAYLOR- running wild)**

**GABRIELLA- I ain't easy to find  
I'm one of a kind  
Oh when I dutty wine**

**SHARPAY- I know your only mine  
If you stick around  
Be careful not to fall in love (ALL- fall in love)**

**ALL-****I'm way too cool for ya boy  
That's why it'll never work  
I'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
We're only gonna do your dirt  
We'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over**

Gabriella and Sharpay walk down the stairs and goes in front of Troy and Zeke as they have the mouths wide up.

**GABRIELLA- Now a couple months have passed  
Never thought that this would last  
Oh everybody asked  
How ya got a girl like that  
But you should've known  
That nothing lasts forever (TAYLOR- lasts forever)**

**SHARPAY- I mashed up ya mind  
When I tell you lies  
But boy don't be surprised  
That I'm seeing other guys  
I'm too young to settle  
And you should've known better (KELSI- known better)**

Goes back on stage and sings the last verse as they move in the middle of the stage.

**ALL- Damn all these beautiful girls (GABRIELLA- you should have known)**

**We're only gonna do your dirt (SHARPAY- cos I'll have)  
I'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over**

As the girls finish everyone goes crazy as they bow and leave.

"Ladies and Gentleman give it up one more time for our East High Senior Girls!" Ms. Darbus say as the curtain come up to show all the senior girls as everyone clap and they bow.

"Oh My God you girls did great." Inez said as she sees Gabriella and the girls come up.

"Yeah which one of you wrote it?" Lucille, Troy's mother asked.

"We all did." Taylor said as the others agreed.

"Yeah Kelsi did the music and Taylor, Gabby and I did the lyrics." Sharpay said as they all smiled.

"Well I think you girls have some people who you shocked during the show." Jack said as he pointed to the girls boyfriends who were over by the door.

"Hey babe." Gabriella said as she kissed Troy. "So what did you guys think of the show?"

"It was great." Ryan said as the others agreed.

"Yeah um but the song that you girls wrote wasn't true was it?" Troy said as he looked at Gabriella and the boys did the same to their girls. All the girls just looked at each other and laughed.

"What's so funny." Zeke said as he looked at Sharpay.

"Babe of course it wasn't true." Gabriella said as the guys signed in relief.

"Oh that's good." Chad said as he kissed Taylor on the forehead.

"Yeah we thought that all you girls sang was true." Zeke said as he hugged Sharpay form the side.

"Well half of it was true." Sharpay said as she looked at the girls they walked off towards their parents smirking leaving their very confused boyfriends.

_Wait what part? _All the guys thought off at the same time as they ran after their girlfriends.

**Well there you have it; hope you like it. The song is beautiful girls by JoJo one of my favorites from her. Please Review!**


	5. She Got Her Own

"Hey where are the boys at." Gabriella Montez asked her friends; Taylor McKessie, Sharpay Evans and Kelsi Nelson who were all at the East High show.

"I don't know I haven't seen them since lunch." Sharpay told her best friend.

Soon they saw Ryan come out as everyone started to clap.

"I found my boyfriend." Kelsi said as the girls glared at her.

"Okay guys this song is for all the independent women out there." Ryan said as he went to the band and got on the piano while the light got dark.

All of a sudden they saw two figures walk out and Chad walked out as a spotlight hit him.

**CHAD- I love her 'cause she got her own  
She don't need mine, so she leave mine alone  
There ain't nothing in this world sexy  
Than a girl that want but don't need me**

Young, independent, yeah she work hard  
But you can't tell from the way that she walk  
She don't slow down 'cause she ain't got time  
To be complaining, shawty gon' shine

She don't expect nothing from no guy  
She plays aggressive but she still shy  
But you never know her softer side  
By lookin' in her eyes

Knowin' she can do for herself  
Makes me wanna give her my wealth  
Only kinda girl I want

**Independent queen workin' for her throne**

****Looks at Taylor smiles and bows

**I love her cause she got her own  
She got her own  
I love her cause she got her own  
She got her own**

I love it when she say  
It's cool I got it, I got it, I got it  
I love it when she say  
It's cool I got it, I got it, I got it

TROY- I love her 'cause she got her own  
She don't need mine, so she leave mine alone  
There ain't nothin' that's more sexy  
Than a girl that want, but don't need me

Lovely face, nice thick thighs  
Plus she got drive that matches my drive  
Sexy Thang, she's McFly  
All the while payin' the bills on time

She don't look at me like Captain Save 'Em

Does a superman pose

**Gold diggin', no she don't do that  
Now she lookin' me like inspiration  
She wanna be complimentin' my swag**

And everything she got, she work for it, good life made for it  
She take pride in sayin' that she paid for it  
Only kinda girl I want  
Independent queen workin' for her throne

Bows and looks at Gabriella smiling****

I love her 'cause she got her own  
She got her own  
I love her cause she got her own  
She got her own

I love it when she say  
It's cool I got it, I got it, I got it  
Oh she say, uh uh, I got it, I got it, I got it

****Zeke comes out and shocks everyone including Sharpay.

**ZEKE- Don't make me laugh boo, never did that bad too  
Make you even have to, but even if I had to  
Ask my better half to, you'd be more than glad to  
When I do that math boo, you always try to add two**

Zeke goes over to the guys pretending to point his girl out to them.

**I need someone who'd ride for me, not someone who'd ride for free  
She said boy I don't just ride, she'll pull up beside of me**

**I had to ask her what she doin' in that caddy  
She said 'cause you my baby I'd be stuntin' like my daddy**

And there's not many who catch my eye  
We both wearing Gucci, she match my fly  
And that's why I supposed to keep her closer  
Right by the side, toaster in the holster

And now she went low so, case you didn't know so  
You can save your money dawg, shawty gettin' dough so  
What she care wit his cars? You can call her miss boss  
Y'all got it backwards, criss cross, shawty got her own

****Chad and Troy goes down to Gabriella and Taylor and pull them out of their seats.

**ALL- Got her own  
I love her 'cause she got her own  
She got her own**

I love it when she say  
It's cool I got it, I got it, I got it  
I love it when she say  
Uh uh, I got it, I got it, I got it

Everyone cheers as Troy and Chad and Zeke all bow and goes backstage.

"Oh my god babe you did great." Gabriella said as she hugged Troy.

"Yeah why didn't you guys tell us you were in the show?" Taylor said as she looked at her boyfriend.

"We wanted it to be a surprise." Chad said as he smiled at her.

"Yeah and we wanted to tell Chad until 2 weeks ago knowing that he would tell you girls." Troy said as they all laughed while Chad glared at them.

"Ha, ha very funny." Chad said as he pouted.

**There you have it. The song is She Got Her Own by Neyo and Jamie Foxx.**


	6. Never Knew I Needed

A 24 year old Troy Bolton was in his living room getting his vows ready for his wedding that was happening in a 2 week to his high school sweetheart Gabriella Montez. They had been best friends their whole life but when they got 15 and started to have feelings for each other. For awhile Troy tried to deny how he felt but soon he couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell her. Once Gabriella turned 16 Troy told her how he felt and they have been together ever since.

**FLASHBACK**

"**Dude when are you going to tell Ella how you feel." Chad asked his best friend as they played basketball in his backyard. **

"**What are you taking about?" Troy said as Chad just looked at him.**

"**Come on Troy everyone can see that you two are in love with one another. You've had a crush on her for a year." Chad said as Troy just sighed and sat down on the grass. **

"**Chad I don't know what to do. I mean I do love Gabriella but what if I tell her and it ruins our friendship. Not only will I lose the love of my life but also my best friend." Troy said as he put his face in his hands.**

"**Look dude just tell her because if you don't than you'll just be wondering what if for the rest of your like." Chad said as Troy looked at him and raised his eyebrow. **

"**Since when did you become so good at this stuff?" Troy said looking at his best friend. **

"**Taylor has me watching all of her lovey dovey movies." Chad said as he rolled his eyes. **

"**Anyway how about you tell Gabriella how you feel at her birthday party this Saturday as Lava Springs." Chad said as Troy shot his head up.**

"**That's perfect Chad. The only thing is how I'm I going to tell her." Troy said as he looked at his best friend.**

**Saturday came quicker than Troy thought and they were at Lava Spring's ballroom where Gabriella was having her Sweet 16. In Troy's eyes she was the most beautiful girl that night. He smiled every time he saw he laugh and go dance with the girls but soon guys started to ask her and that's what made Troy get the nervous to tell her the truth.**

"**Hey birthday girl." Troy said as he went on the dance floor by Gabriella. **

"**Hey Troyise; having fun." Gabriella said with a smile. **

"**Yeah but can I talk to you for a sec." Troy said as she nodded. Troy grabbed her hand and led her outside.**

"**Okay what do you have to tell me?" Gabriella said as she looked at her best friend. **

"**Um well…" Troy said as he rubbed the back of his head showing that he was nervous.**

"**Come on Troy, you can tell me anything." Gabriella said as she smiled at him as Troy sighed.**

"**Okay, Gabriella I am head over heads in love with you. I can't get you out of my head, no matter how hard I try all do is think of you. When you smile I get butterflies and all I do is smile. The only reason I didn't tell you was because I thought that it would ruin our friendship but…" Was all Troy said before he was cut off by Gabriella kissing him which he did back as he put his arm around her waist pulling her closer. **

"**Wow." Was all he could say when they pulled back. **

"**You talk too much wildcat." Gabriella said smiling and giggling.**

"**So does this mean that you will be my girlfriend." Troy said as he looked at her in the eyes. **

"**In every language." Gabriella said before Troy picked her up and spun her around. **

"**I love you Gabriella Alexandra Montez." Troy said as he started to lean in.**

"**I love you too Troy Michael Bolton." Gabriella said as they kissed once again. **

"Man this is hard as hell. I mean I was able to tell her how I felt when I asked her to me my girlfriend and to marry me but writing vows are harder than I thought." Troy said as he sat down on his couch when he heard the door open.

"Babe it's me." Gabriella said as she walked into the door.

"In the living room." Troy shouted as he saw his fiancé come and sit on his lap and kissed him.

"Hey how was your day off." Gabriella said as Troy put his arms around her waist.

"Good and you will be happy to know that I have been working on my wedding vows." Troy said as Gabriella laughed.

"Really well that's good to know. Can I hear them?" Gabriella said as she pouted.

"Sorry babe you have to wait." Troy said as he kissed her again.

"Not even if we…" Gabriella said floating off as Troy looked at her.

"Tempting but not this time." Troy said as he lifted her up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well I gave it a try." Gabriella said as they both went and started to make dinner.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

It's been 2 weeks and it is finally time for the wedding. Troy has been nervous all day but as soon as he saw Gabriella walk down the lane all his nervous left. All through the wedding Troy was starting to think about his vows and as soon as Gabriella finished her he got nervous again.

"Okay now Troy it is your turn." The pastor said as he looked at Troy.

"Um instead of saying my vows I decided to write it into a song." Troy said as he looked at Gabriella.

"I hope you like it." Troy said as he nodded to the person playing the piano.

**For the way you changed my plans  
For being the perfect distraction  
For the way you took the idea that I have  
Of everything that I wanted to have  
And made me see there was something missing, oh yeah**

For the ending of my first begin  
(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)  
And for the rare and unexpected friend  
(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)  
For the way you're something that I'd never choose  
But at the same time, something I don't wanna lose  
And never wanna be without ever again

You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
So when you were here I had no idea  
You the best thing I never knew I needed  
So now it's so clear, I need you here always

My accidental happily  
(Ever after)  
The way you smile and how you comfort me  
(With your laughter)

Touches her arm and rubs it up and down

**I must admit you were not a part of my book  
But now if you open it up and take a look  
You're the beginning and the end of every chapter**

You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
So when you were here I had no idea  
(When you were here)  
You the best thing I never knew I needed  
(That I needed)  
So now it's so clear, I need you here always  
(Now it's so clear)

Who knew that I could be  
(Who knew that I could be)  
So unexpectedly  
(So unexpectedly)  
Undeniably happier  
Sitting with you right here, right here next to me  
Girl, you're the best

Gabriella was crying as Troy wiped her tears away****

You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
(Said I needed)  
So when you were here I had no idea  
(When you were here)  
(Said I had no idea)  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
(That I needed)  
So now it's so clear I need you here always  
(Now it's so clear)  
(So clear, so clear, I need you always)

Now it's so clear, I need you here always

"I Love you babe." Troy said as he smiled at Gabriella and hugged her.

They finished the wedding with the "I do's".

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." Troy looked at Gabriella and kissed her with all his passion as everyone cheered. At the wedding party Gabriella and Troy were their first dance as a married couple to The Start of Something New.

"Babe I loved your vows." Gabriella said as she smiled up at him.

"Well everything that I said was true and I love you with all my heart. You are something I never knew I needed for sure." Troy said as he looked at Gabriella and kissed her.

"I love you Troy Michael Bolton."

"I love you too Gabriella Alexandra Montez."

**There you go; hope you liked it. The song is called Never Knew I Needed by Neyo.**


	7. Stop This World

Zac Efron was inside of his house in his music room thinking about what to do for his vows. In a week he was getting married to the girl of his dreams; Vanessa Hudgens. He knew from the time that they met that they were going to man and wife. Vanessa was out with the girls getting together the last minute wedding stuff while Zac was at home trying to figure out what he was going to say to his future wife.

"Man why in the hell is this so hard. It should come to me easily." Zac said as he put his head in his hands.

"All I ever do is think about her and the way she makes me smile, the way she laughs and…" Zac got cut off by a light in his head coming on.

"I Got it." Zac said as he started to write down his vows. He knew these were going to be great he just hoped Vanessa liked them.

"What are you doing in here?" He heard a voice say. He turned around to see his soon-to-be wife.

"Hey Baby." Zac said as he got up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey and you still haven't answered my question." Vanessa said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh I came in here to think." Zac said as he smiled at her.

"Really about what?" Vanessa said with a smile.

"Oh you know about my fiancé and what I'm going to say to her on our wedding." Zac said.

"Oh okay because you do know that what you say all depends on what will happen the night of our wedding." Vanessa said as she smirked and walked out of the room. It took Zac a minute to figure out what she said and when he did his eyes got big.

"Wait what?" Zac said running after his fiancé.

**Zanessa*Zanessa*Zanessa*Zanessa*Zanessa*Zanessa**

It was finally July 19th; the day of Zanessa's wedding and everyone was there. They where getting married in a big ballroom where the colors where blue (Like Zac's eyes) and white and was big enough for 500 people. Zac watched as each of the bridesmaids walked down and then the flower girl who happened to be Vanessa's sister; Stella. He soon started to get nervous when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked to see his best man; Corbin Bleu.

"You okay dude." Corbin said.

"Yeah I'm fine." Zac said as he smiled at him.

"Good don't worry everything is going to go good." Corbin said as he smiled and patted his best friend on the back.

They both looked to the front when the heard the music saying that the bride was coming down the aisle. Zac looked up and smiled as he say his girl looking beautiful coming down with her father and then all his nervous went away. That was until it was time for the vows. Vanessa had just finished hers and now it was Zac's turn.

"Okay Zac now you may go." The pastor said as Zac nodded.

"Um instead of writing vows I decided to put it into a song since that is how we met." Zac said as he looked at Vanessa and the pianist to start playing.

**Okay, I woke up in heaven today  
She kissed me, I floated away, away  
Never felt anything so great**

Alright now, I brace myself for the fights  
Something must go wrong cause it's way to right  
I'm light as a feather tonight, yeah, yeah

Cause I can't feel the ground, someone let me down  
I've never felt so high as I do now  
It's too good to be true, I don't deserve you  
I've never felt a love strong enough to  
Stop this world from spinning  
Stop this world from spinning

And I see heaven when she looks at me  
In her smile is the most amazing dream  
And in her eyes I fall asleep

And I hope, hope that she can see through the smoke  
Of my imperfections into my soul  
And my heart where she has control, she has control

Cause I can't feel the ground, someone let me down  
I've never felt so high as I do now  
It's too good to be true, I don't deserve you  
I've never felt a love strong enough to  
Stop this world from spinning

Happiness like this can never last, can never last  
Turns into the memories of the past  
Turns into the memories of the past  
And today is going just as fast, going just as fast

And I can't feel the ground, someone let me down  
I said I've never been so high as I am now  
It's too good to be true, I don't deserve you  
I've never felt a love strong enough to  
Stop this world from spinning  
Stop this world from spinning

"I love you V." Zac said as he wiped the tears from her face and smiled. The wedding finished on and they have just finished the whole "I do" part.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." The pastor said with a smile as Zac and Vanessa kissed the most passionate kiss they have ever had.

"Ladies and Gentleman give it up for Mr. and Mrs. Zac Efron." Corbin and Ashley both said as Zanessa smiled and walked into their wedding party.

They where having the time of their lives and then it was time for their first dance as a couple. They danced to Can I Have This dance which was from their last HSM movie.

"Babe I loved your vows; they were beautiful." Vanessa said as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks and everything I said came from the heart." Zac said as he kissed her on the lips.

"So does this mean we will have a good wedding night?" Zac said with a smirk as Vanessa giggled.

"Yeah babe it does." Vanessa said as Zac smiled and kissed her again. The one of many they will share as man and wife.

**There you go. I Love this son; its called Stop this World by Neyo. Please Review the story. **


	8. That Should Be Me

Regular- what is happening

_Italics- The Past_

_**Bold – Song**_

"Hey guys; what are you doing here." Gabriella Montez said as she walked into the theater and saw all her friends.

"Troy told us to come. What about you." Chad said as Gabriella sat down by him.

"The same." Gabriella said.

At the moment the entire gang was at the music show that their school was doing and Troy wanted them all there. 3 months ago Troy and Gabriella; East High's Golden Couple had broke up. It had torn Troy apart and the things that were going on with Gabriella had really made him go crazy. Gabriella had found a new boyfriend and when he found out he couldn't take it. In the end he realized he had to do something to get her back.

"Alright ladies and Gentleman give it up for Troy Bolton." Ms. Darbus said as the gang all looked at each other confused and then at the stage as they saw Troy come out.

"Um Hi; this is a song I wrote for someone very special and I hope she likes it." Troy said as he looked at Gabriella and started to play.

**Ouuuuuuu  
ouuuuuuuu**

Everybody's laughing in my mind,  
Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy,

****_Troy Bolton had walked into the halls of East High again after a hard night. One month ago he and the life of his life Gabriella Montez had broke up and it hit him hard and today as he was walking it seemed that everyone was staring at him. _

"_Dude did you hear the news." Chad had said as he ran up to his friend. _

"_No what happened" Troy said as he looked at him._

"_Gabriella has a new boyfriend." As Chad said this Troy's heart dropped. He couldn't believe it but as the doors opened and in walked Gabriella and her new boyfriend; Jake Williams he knew it was real._

**Do you do what you did when you  
did with me?  
Does he love you the way I can?  
Did you forget all the plans  
that you made with me?  
'cause baby I didn't!  
That should be me,  
Holdin' your hand,  
That should be me  
Makin' you laugh,  
That should be me,  
This is so sad,**

_Troy just sat at his usual lunch table and watch as Gabriella and Jake were together. What made him mad was that he knew that that should be him holding her hand and as he heard her laugh; he couldn't do anything but smile. He laugh always made him feel better but knowing that some other guys made her laugh really didn't help that much._

**That should be me,  
That should be me,  
That should be me,  
Feelin' your kiss,  
That should be me,  
Buyin' you gifts,  
This is so wrong,  
I can't go on,  
Till you believe that,  
That should be me**

****_Troy watched as he saw Jake look at him and smirk and then kiss Gabriella. The blood in Troy body rose as he looked at the two. He then saw as Jake had pulled out a necklace and gave it to her. He couldn't do it anymore; he couldn't watch the two so he just got up and left and walked up to the roof._

**Ouuuuuuu  
ouuuuuuuu  
That should be me,  
Yeah,**

_As he was upstairs he went through his photos of him and Gabriella and started to cry as he remembered everything that they did._

**You said you needed a little time  
For my mistakes,  
It's funny how you used that time  
To have me replaced,**

****_He stills remembers the day she broke up with him after a mistake he did that really put Gabriella over the age. He just didn't expect for her to find someone new so quick._

**Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies  
Whatcha doin' to me,  
You're takin' him where we used to go,  
Now if you're tryin' to break my  
heart,  
It's working 'cause you know that,...**

****_Troy then thinks about the time when he saw the two at the movies together. He saw how Jake had put his arm around her and she just smiled at him. How could she bring him to the place that meant so much to them? The place where he first kissed her._

**That should be me,  
Holdin' your hand,  
That should be me,  
Makin' you laugh,  
That should be me,  
This is so sad,  
That should be me,  
That should be me,  
That should be me,  
Feelin' your kiss,  
That should be me ,**

Buyin' you gifts,  
This is so wrong,  
I can't go on,  
Till you believe that,  
That should be me

****As Troy sang this next part with a much passion as he had, he looked Gabriella right in the eye as he prayed and that she got the point of this song.

**I need to know should I fight  
For our love for this long  
It's getting harder to shield  
This pain in my heart!  
That should be me,  
Holdin' your hand,  
That should be me,  
Makin' you laugh,  
That should be me,  
This is so sad,  
That should be me,  
That should be me,  
That should be me,  
Feelin' your kiss,  
That should be me,  
Buyin' you gifts,  
This is so wrong,  
I can't go on,  
Till you believe that,  
That should be me,  
Holding your hand,  
That should be me,  
Oh i makin you laugh, oh Baby,  
That should be me,  
(that should be me givin you flowers)  
That should be me,  
Talking by hours,that should be me, that should be me,  
that should be me**

Never should've let you go,!  
I never should've let you go,!  
That should be me! 3  
Never should've let you go  
That should be me!3

"Thank you." Troy said as he finished and everyone cheered. As he went backstage he saw the girl that he hoped he would see.

"Gabriella?"

"Hi." Gabriella said as she walked up to him.

"Hey so um…did you get the song." Troy said as Gabriella got closer to him.

"Yeah and just to let you know." Gabriella said as they were face to face.

"That was always you." Gabriella said as they both shared a kiss that was well over do.


	9. Wanna Play

Today was a very important day for the East High Wildcats. Well the music department anyway. It was the day where all the schools would come together and have a singing competition where 4 of the schools best singers had to perform. At the end of the competition only 2 people from each school would be left and the winners not only get their picture in Peoples Magazine but also they win $5,000 for their school. Of course East High chose Sharpay, Ryan, Troy and Gabriella to compete but after the 2 round Sharpay and Ryan got out which left Troy and Gabriella to win it for the school in the finals.

"Man I hope they win." Taylor said to all her friends; Sharpay and Ryan Evans, her boyfriend Chad Danforth, Sharpay's boyfriend Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross and his girlfriend Kelsi Nelson.

"Please Troy and Gabriella are great; they are a sure win." Chad said talking about his best friends who was like a brother and sister to him.

"Yeah not to mention if they win East High just got bragging rights and 5,000 dollars." Sharpay said as the other laughed.

"How you doing babe." Troy said as he walked up to his girlfriend who was watching a couple perform.

"Good but I'm so nervous." Gabriella said as she looked at him.

"Yeah me too but we are going to do great." Troy said as he hugged her from behind and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Yeah I can't wait to see what our friends and parents think about our performance." Gabriella said as she laughed.

"Yeah I think they are going to be shocked." Troy said as they looked out to see their friends and both of their parents out there.

"Let's just hope your father doesn't kill me." Troy said as Gabriella laughed.

"He won't I think he is past that stage." Gabriella said as Troy smiled at her. The couple on stage which happened to be none only then West High; finished and came back stage.

"Wow they were good." Inez Montez said as her friend Lucille Bolton agreed.

"Yeah but are kids are going to do so much better." Greg told his wife.

"Well looks like the East High trash is up next." Tyler Johnson said as he and Jessica Walker came backstage to find Troy and Gabriella.

"Yeah sure coming from you two." Troy said as he glared at Tyler.

"You two might as well not even go out there seeing as we are going to win." Jessica said as she smirked at Gabriella.

"Coming from the people we beat in both girls and boys basketball just like we are going to beat your asses in this." Gabriella said with a smirk as Jessica glared at her. Before Jessica or Tyler could say anything; Troy and Gabriella's names were called.

"Now if you excuse us we a competition to win." Troy said as both him and Gabriella smiled at them and left.

"Good luck babe." Troy said as he kissed her.

"You too." Gabriella said as she went to get into position.

"Okay ladies and gentleman; now for our last performers from East High give it up for Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez." The host said as everyone cheered.

As the music started to play the guys all looked at each other as they saw their two friends come out salsa dancing.

_Gabriella singing, _**Troy singing, **_**Both Singing**_

_See I know what's up papi_

_I'm a loca in a sexy body_

_I know that you wanna party_

_The kinda party that we both know_

_I can't give you all my codes_

_where's the part in the play the role?_

_Something far from all the shows_

_Esta chica es muy especial_

_**Oh oh**_

_that's how you go_

_**Oh oh**_

_And a little bit more_

_**Oh oh**_

_If you only knew_

_You'd be going like oh oh oh oh_

_**Wanna play**_

_**Come on set the game on**_

_**I don't need the warm ups to turn on**_

_**Wanna play to two shots so lets go**_

_**I'm waiting. Still waiting.**_

_**Wanna play**_

_**Come on set the game on**_

_**Can't resist the beat it's getting too strong**_

_**Wanna play to two shots so lets go**_

_**I'm waiting. Still waiting.**_

Gabriella starts to dance sexy around Troy as he smirks

**See I know what's up mami**

**I'm a loco too if you try me**

**Make me a part of your party**

**The kind of party that we both know**

**I promise to please you all night long**

Troy walks behind Gabriella as they dance together and rubs his

hands up and down her arms.

**You'll be shaking long after I'm done**

Troy points to their friends as he sings the next part

**Next day you spending on the phone telling all your friends**

**about me**

_**Oh oh**_

**That's how you go**

_**Oh oh**_

**And a little bit more**

_**Oh oh**_

**If you only knew**

**You'll be going like oh oh oh oh**

_**Wanna play  
Come on set the game on  
I don't need the warm ups to turn on  
Wanna play to two shots so lets go  
I'm waiting. Still waiting.  
Wanna play  
Come on set the game on  
Can't resist the beat is getting too strong  
Wanna play to two shots so lets go  
I'm waiting. Still waiting.**_

Troy does a back flip to the front of the stage as the crowd goes wild and he does his next part

**I ain't stopping  
No I ain't stopping  
Til' I get what I want  
I'ma keep on shopping  
I ain't stopping  
No I ain't stopping  
I'm getting what I need, I'm getting what I need  
I ain't stopping  
No I ain't stopping  
Til the club shut down I'ma keep on rockin'  
I ain't stopping  
No I ain't stopping  
I'm getting what I need, I'm getting what I need**

He goes back to Gabriella and both of them start to Salsa dance as they do the next part

_**Wanna play  
Come on set the game on  
I don't need the warm ups to turn on  
Wanna play to two shots so lets go  
I'm waiting. Still waiting.  
Wanna play  
Come on set the game on  
Can't resist the beat is getting too strong  
Wanna play to two shots so lets go  
I'm waiting. Still waiting.  
Wanna play  
Come on set the game on  
I don't need no warm ups to turn on  
Wanna play to two shots so lets go  
I'm waiting. Still waiting.  
Wanna play  
Come on set the game on  
Can't resist the beat is getting too strong  
Wanna play to two shots so lets go  
I'm waiting. Still waiting**_

_Come on  
I wanna play _

__They end with Troy dipping Gabriella and then the crowd goes wild including the people from East High. After Troy lefts Gabriella back up they both smile and hug and then bow and run off stage.

"OMG They were great." Sharpay said as she and the others all cheered.

"I didn't know either of them knew how to Salsa though." Taylor said as the others agreed.

"Yeah I guess we figured out who taught our son how to speak Spanish so well." Jack said as he looked at his wife.

"Yeah and we have to talk to our daughter about her outfit." Greg said as they all laughed.

"Oh My God babe that was crazy." Gabriella said as she hugged Troy.

"Tell me about it. I didn't think I'll remember the dance moves." Troy said as they both laughed.

"Okay ladies and gentleman please welcome our singers." The host said as they all walked back on stage.

"Okay now in 3rd place; Christian and Lexis from North High." He said as everyone clapped.

"And in 2nd place; Tyler and Jessica from West High." He said as they looked at each other and then went and got their award.

We it was time for the 1st place winners everyone was nervous including Troy and Gabriella.

"Okay and the winners of the 2010 Singing Competition and the winners of the photo shoot with Peoples Magazine and of the 5,000 dollars is Troy and Gabriella form East High!" After the host said that Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and then ran to get their award as everyone ran up to them.

"Yes we did it." Gabriella said as she jumped and hugged Troy as he spun her around.

What Team

Wildcats

What Team

Wildcats

What Team

Wildcats

Wildcats

Get Your Head In The Game

After Chad said that he, Zeke, Ryan and Jason held Troy and Gabriella up with the Trophy.

**There you go I hope you like it please review**


	10. Stranger

Troy Bolton was the type of guy that every one wanted to be like. He was loved, envy and hated by most of the people in the school. He was also one of the most popular people in the schools along with his friends; Chad Danforth, Gabriella Montez, Taylor McKessie, Sharpay and Ryan Evans, Zeke Baylor, Kelsi Nelson and Jason Cross. The only problem was seeing as he could get any girl; there was only one he really wanted; Gabriella Montez.

Gabriella was his best friend who he has been in love with since they were 13 and now they are 17. Gabriella was just like the girl version of Troy. She was wanted by every guy in the school but she didn't go for any of them.

"Hey Wildcat" Gabriella said as she came in Troy's backyard to find him shooting hoops.

"Hey Brie; what's up." Troy said as he smiled at her.

"Oh nothing I'm just came to see what was up with you until I go shopping with the girls." Gabriella said as she took the ball and made a shot.

"So you ready for your birthday next week?" Troy said as he passed her the ball.

"Hell Yeah! I'll finally be 17." Gabriella said as Troy laughed at her excitement.

"Yeah so what did you get me for my birthday?" Gabriella said as they both sat down and she smiled at him.

"I don't think so; you know I never tell you what I got you." Troy said as Gabriella pouted.

"Pwease Twoy." Gabriella said in a baby voice causing Troy to melt on the inside looking at her.

"Sorry Brie." Troy said as Gabriella sighed.

"Fine at least I tried." Gabriella said as they both laughed.

"I got to go I see you later Wildcat." Gabriella said as she got up and helped Troy up.

"Okay Brie; see you." Troy said as Gabriella kissed him on the cheek leaving him with a goofy smile that she didn't see.

"So dude; when are you going to tell Gabster how you feel." Chad said as he was sitting in Troy's room.

"I don't know Chad every time I try to tell her we either get interrupted or I chicken out." Troy said as he laid on his bed.

"Well you better tell her quick before she's gone. Gabby is the most popular girl in school and you know that every guys wants her so you need to hurry and make your move." Chad said as he looked at Troy.

"I know that Chad you think I don't see how every guy keeps trying to get with her. The only part about me asking her out is that I don't know how to." Troy said as he looked at his best friend.

"Dude you've asked out girl before what's so different that you can't ask Gabby out." Chad said.

"She's not just some girl. She's different form the others. I don't know how but she is and she just makes me feel different." Troy said as he smiled at a picture of Gabriella that her had on his night stand.

"Okay well her birthday is next week why not do something for her there." Chad said as Troy smiled at him.

"Chad you're a genius." Troy said smiling.

"Yeah I get that a lot." Chad said as Troy rolled his eyes.

For the past week Troy had been working on his gift for Gabriella hoping that it would help them get together. Saturday finally came which happened to be Gabriella's birthday and her party was one of the best of the year. She had a huge party at Lava Springs with music, dancing and everything a girl would want for her 17th birthday.

"This is the best party ever Brie-Ella." Sharpay said as her and the girls were dancing to Ke$ha's Tic Tok.

"Yeah I know." Gabriella said as the girls all laughed and finished up dancing. While the song was playing Chad and Troy were backstage.

"You ready for this dude." Chad said as he looked at his friend.

"Yeah but lets just hope this works." Troy said.

"Don't worry it will." Chad said as he went on stage after the song finished.

"Alright everyone you guys having fun." Chad said as everyone started to cheer.

"Okay well first I want to say Happy Birthday to my lil sis Gabriella." Chad said as Gabriella smiled at him.

"And next I want to say that we have a little gift for Gabby right now." Chad said as Gabriella looked at him confused.

"Ladies and Gentleman give it up for Troy Bolton." Chad said as everyone clapped as Troy came out.

"This is for you Gabby." Troy said as he smiled at her and the music started to play.

**Turn Around  
Turn Around and fix your eye in my direction  
So there is a connection  
I can't speak  
I can't make a sound to somehow capture your attention  
I'm staring at perfection  
Take a look at me so you can see  
How beautiful you are**

You call me a stranger  
You say I'm a danger  
But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight  
I'm broke and abandoned  
You are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight

I'm confident  
But I can't pretend I wasn't terrified to meet you  
I knew you could see right through me  
I saw my life flash right before my very eyes  
And I knew just what we'd turn into  
I was hoping that you could see  
Take a look at me so you can see

You call me a stranger  
You say I'm a danger  
But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight  
I'm broke and abandoned  
You are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight

You are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight

Take a look at me so you can see  
How beautiful you are  
_**[x4]**_****

Your beauty seems so far away  
I'd have to write a thousand songs to make you comprehend how beautiful you are

I know that I can't make you stay  
But I would give my final breathe to make you understand how beautiful you are  
Understand how beautiful you are

Troy starts to walk down the stage towards Gabriella and sings the next part as he stands in front of her.****

You call me a stranger  
You say I'm a danger  
But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight  
I'm broke and abandoned  
You are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight

You call me a stranger  
You say I'm a danger  
You call me a stranger 

"Happy Birthday Brie." Troy said as he smiled at her and hugged her as everyone cheered.

"OMG Troy that was beautiful." Gabriella said as she smiled at him.

"Thanks um can I talk to you alone for a minute." Troy said as Gabriella nodded and they went outside.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Gabriella said as she looked at him.

"Um well" Troy said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Come on Troy; you know you can tell me anything." Gabriella said as she smiled at him.

"I Love you Gabriella; I always have. All I do is thing of you; in my dreams, when we're at school everywhere. Every time I see a guy try and ask you out I get jealous and only want you to myself. I've been in love with you since we were 13 and I just couldn't tell you because I was scared that I would lose you as my best friend. But I do love you Gabriella with all my heart." Troy said as Gabriella looked at him with her eyes wide.

"Its okay if you don't" Troy started to say but was cut off by Gabriella kissing him. At first he was shocked but then he relaxed and kissed her back. They stayed like that for a while until air became needed and then they pulled back.

"Wow." Was all troy could said as he looked at Gabriella.

"I Love you too Troy. I always have; I was just afraid that you didn't feel the same way." Gabriella said as Troy smiled at her and spun her around.

"Troy put me down." Gabriella said laughing as he did as he was told.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Troy said as he looked into her eyes.

"I'd love too." Gabriella said as they shared a passionate kiss.

"This was the best birthday ever." Gabriella said as they smiled at each other.

**There you go hope you like it. The song was Secondhand Serenade Stranger.** ****


End file.
